The Popcorn
by ddeeplydisturbed
Summary: Marco and Dylan try to hook up but paige gets in the way!


Marco Delrossi closed his locker to reveal a disheveled spinner.

"Bright and early, huh spinner? You must need my homework?" Marco said rolling his eyes as if they were going to make a full rotation around and then would return to their normal place.

"Just hand it over and no one gets hurt, pretty boy!" Spinner said and lowered the fake knife from Marco's neck.

"Ha, HA, HA… Bit I need it back before fifth…."

"I know the drill okay…" Spinner peered into Marco's locker and watched him search for the hidden homework. Like a teen-age girl Marco had 'Dylan and Marco always and forever' stamped on the locker door.

As Marco pulled out a sheet of neatly worked trigonometric functions, Paige made an entranc3e that the pope himself would give homage.

"Hey Spinner …Marco what was up with Friday? You ran at the first sight of me…. What were you and Dylan doing?" She laughed because if it was anyone else Paige would have came out and said it.

"Nothing my dad called. I had to reneg on Dylan because I promised my dad I would be home before seven," he lied. The lie clung close to his lips and he repeated the phrase to himself.

"For what?" Paige questioned. She was on the hunt. She smelled a lie and years of being a preppy bitch had taught her about guilt lies.

"The carnival," Marco answered as if he had been changed into an automated answering machine. ' The lies just keep coming out,' he thought.

"Whatever Marco…."Paige turned and reeled on her heels and skipped in the other direction.

Marco thought back to Friday. Dylan had invited him over to watch "Pretty Woman." It was no contest to Marco. Richard Greer sleeping with a hooker was his idea of a good movie. Yet it seemed like he didn't even watch the movie. He only cared what was under that popcorn bag. Somehow he thought Dylan knew what he was thinking. So Marco just played it cool and waited a while for his next handful of popcorn. Slowly the bag was emptying and his hand was getting closer.

It became inevitable. They both wanted it and they knew it. The movie was coming to a close and the popcorn was down to the last few pieces. The credits rolled by.

"I want you Del Rossi…" Dylan whispered into Marcos ear.

Marco turned faced and slowly leaned in to kiss him. The peck turned into a ravenous session of kissing. As they broke away, Marco and Dylan's eyes met in a playful manner. Dylan acted like he was about to jump on Marco. He leapt forward toward Marco. Marco caught his wrists and held him down in the couch.

Dylan spoke.

"So, how far we going? All the way to paradise tonight?"

"You wish, Dylan"

Marco held Dylan by the wrists and straddled his waist as if he was about to ride his stomach for the PBR. Dylan broke free from his grasp and turned the Position around on him. Their bodies where heating up into the danger zone. Marco released his new found grip on Dylan's elbows and places them on his thighs. 'It's more inviting' Marco thought. Dylan's body was well chiseled and every muscle in his body screamed for Marco's touch.

Dylan took off his shirt and undid the button on his pants. They mocked act for a few minutes, each time Dylan would go further. Marco could feel hardness. He was soon to get the same effect upon his body as well. Dylan pulled Marco's hand to his stomach.

Marco didn't need directions. He unzipped the zipper and pulled his jeans down.

Marco looked at it for a second, wondering what he should do next. He shifted his body off the couch and layed on the rug. Dylan soon followed. Now lying side by side, Dylan traced his fingers over Marco's belly button wanting to go south.

Marco caught the hint and started unbuttoning the pants he was wearing.

'Dammit, why did in the hell did I wear pants that buttoned all the hell up?' Marco asked himself.

It didn't bother Dylan. Marco had to stand up to slide his pants off. Dylan gave a short laugh as his pant s landed on his groin.

"What," Marco asked.

"Are you going to keep your shirt on or what?"

Marco turned with his back towards Dylan and took his shirt off.

Now in nothing but their boxers they began to kiss uncontrollably. It was getting there; Marco understood that was going to be the easiest and least awkward. He slipped his boxers to his knees, but Dylan pulled them all the way to his knees.

For a second Dylan looked at it and began to come closer with his face. Marco stood there his ankles becoming weak and his thoughts running by at a million miles per hour. He could feel his light breathing coming closer to him. Honestly he wanted to put his hands on Dylan's head and pull him closer to the prize. He restrained from grabbing his head but then…

"Dylan, Is Marco still here I got to ask him a question," shouted Paige.

"Thanks for ruining it big sis," said Dylan as Marco pulled up his pants and ran to the bath. He tried to conceal the hardness that was slipping between each step.


End file.
